Right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart
by Vira isinmortalitymydarlings
Summary: One-shot para el reto de San Valentín del foro "Once Upon a Time", trata sobre Bella y Will Scarlet, intento dar un comienzo, desarrollo y final algo más claro a su relación.


_**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE ADAM HOROWITZ Y EDWARD KITSIS, CREADORES DE OUAT.**_

 _ **AVISO: ESTE FIC PARTICIPA EN EL RETO ESPECIAL SAN VALENTÍN DEL FORO "Once Upon a Time"**_

 ** _Y ANTES DE DEJAR PASO AL CAPÍTULO QUERÍA DECIR QUE HE OPTADO POR ESTA PAREJA PORQUE ME APETECÍA ESCRIBIR SOBRE UNA QUE NO FUESE DE LAS CUATRO PRINCIPALES. ES DECIR, QUE NO FUESE CAPTAINSWAN, OUTLAWQUEEN, SNOWING O RUMBELLE, AUNQUE LA ÚLTIMA SÍ QUE APAREZCA._**

 ** _LA PAREJA QUE HE ELEGIDO, WILL SCARLET Y BELLA, FUE CANON EN SU MOMENTO, POR ELLO CONSIDERO QUE ENTRA DENTRO DE LO PERMITIDO EN LAS REGLAS DEL RETO. Y ADEMÁS DE REDACTAR EL DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN, HE PENSADO QUE SERÍA INTERESANTE PRIMERO DAR UN POCO DE LUZ AL ASUNTO DE CÓMO FUE SU RELACIÓN, YA QUE EN LA SERIE ES COMO QUE APARECE Y DESAPARECE DE LA NADA._**

 ** _ESTÁ ESCRITA EN PRIMERA PERSONA, SIENDO LA LETRA NORMAL NARRADA POR WILL Y LA CURSIVA POR BELLA. ESPERO QUE SEA DE VUESTRO AGRADO, NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADA A ESCRIBIR ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIAS CORTAS Y MENOS AÚN ROMÁNTICAS, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE NO SÉ, ESTÉ BIEN..._**

 ** _TODO ESTO DICHO, AQUÍ VA EL ONE-SHOT :)_**

* * *

Ahí estaba. Pude verla pasar, cargada con una considerable montaña de libros en las manos. Como siempre, su ondulado pelo castaño iba recogido atrás, aunque algún mechón rebelde le caía por delante, a la altura de los hombros, enmarcando su pálido rostro, en el que destacaban sus finos labios sutilmente perfilados y esos bonitos ojos azules que transmiten tanta amabilidad.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, crucé la calle en cuatro rápidas zancadas y me coloqué a su altura.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -Ofrecí.

Pareció sobresaltarse y no pude evitar que una burlona sonrisilla se dibujara en mis labios. Por un momento pareció que no iba a reconocerme, pero en seguida me sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias, pero tranquilo, ya estoy llegando.

Caminé junto a ella los últimos pasos hasta la puerta de la biblioteca de Storybrooke. Nos detuvimos y se llevó una mano al bolsillo, momento en el que, de no ser por mis reflejos, la mitad de la pila de libros habría acabado en el suelo.

-Oh, vaya, gracias, menuda torpe estoy hecha -dijo, soltando una risilla algo avergonzada.

-De nada. A tus servicios -contesté, haciendo una reverencia teatral, lo que sólo la hizo volver a reír.

Se palpó uno de los bolsillos, después el otro. Frunció el ceño, confundida. Estoy seguro de que recordaba perfectamente haber cogido las llaves.

\- ¿Buscas esto? -Pregunté, sosteniéndolas ante ella con la mano que no estaba sujetando los libros.

Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Me mordí el labio inferior aguantando una risa y ella me las quitó de la mano mirándome con ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Las has robado de mi bolsillo? -Me acusó, aunque se notaba en su tono de voz que no estaba realmente molesta.

\- ¿Qué? No, para nada.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y se giró para mirarme alzando una de sus finas cejas.

-Te las he devuelto demasiado rápido como para que pueda considerarse un robo -expliqué burlonamente.

Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

\- ¿Dónde los dejo? -Inquirí, refiriéndome a los libros, mientras entraba tras ella en la biblioteca.

-Déjalos ahí -me dijo, señalando el mostrador de la entrada-, luego me encargaré yo de colocarlos en su sitio, gracias -repitió con una amable sonrisa.

No pude evitar devolvérsela, y por un instante, me quedé ahí parado, simplemente observándola.

\- ¿Querías algo? -Me preguntó finalmente, devolviéndome a la realidad

-Sólo estaba pensando... en que aún no he desayunado hoy... -frunció el ceño, divertida ante lo irrelevante de mi respuesta-. Y que te debo una por no haberme delatado el otro día, asique sumándolo todo, deberíamos ir a desayunar unas buenas tortitas. Yo invito -le dije asintiendo con la cabeza, dándome credibilidad a mí mismo-. Bueno... en realidad, no tengo dinero, asique tendrías que invitar tú...

Soltó una carcajada.

-Bella -me dijo, extendiéndome la mano.

Sonreí.

-Will Scarlet, un placer.

-Igualmente.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, simplemente mirándonos.

-Bueno, Bella, ¿invitarás entonces a este pobre forastero a un humilde desayuno? -Pedí, con mi mejor sonrisa suplicante.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que quedarme en la biblioteca. -Se inclinó hacia a mí-. Trabajo aquí -me dijo en fingido tono confidencial, como si fuese una información que desconociera.

-Vamos, ¿quién va a venir a estas horas? -Arqueó ambas cejas, algo escéptica-. Sólo será media hora, eso es más o menos lo que tarda la gente en elegir el libro que quiere.

-Lo tienes perfectamente calculado, ¿no? -Ironizó con una risilla.

-Por supuesto -le hice un gesto con el brazo, instándola hacia la salida-. Venga, vamos, nadie tendrá tiempo de echarte de menos -torció ligeramente el morro, no del todo convencida-. Por favor... -insistí, abriendo mucho los ojos y sacando el labio inferior en fingida tristeza.

-Sólo media hora -dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, cogiendo de nuevo su abrigo que había dejado sobre el mostrador.

...

Bella. La primera vez que la vi fue cuando me colé en su biblioteca con la intención de llevarme uno de sus libros. Supongo que di una certera primera impresión de mí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, soy un ladrón. Es a lo que me dedico y, probablemente sea lo único que he hecho en mi vida.

Pero Bella desde el principio pareció ver en mí algo más que un desastroso ladrón. Tiene una de esas miradas que sientes que está leyendo a través de ti, que intenta comprenderte y que tendrías que hacer algo terriblemente malo para que te despreciara. Y, hagas lo que hagas, eso te hace sentir mejor persona.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte qué buscabas el otro día en la biblioteca? -Inquirió, después de que nos hubieran servido dos humeantes tazas de chocolate y un plato a rebosar de tortitas.

-Bella, como librera que eres deberías saber la respuesta a esa pregunta -respondí con una media sonrisa, antes de darle un gran mordisco a una de las tortitas.

\- ¿Libros? -Preguntó algo escéptica, aunque con una sonrisa.

-Pues claro, soy una persona muy intelectual -hablé con la boca llena-. ¿Acaso no lo parezco?

Bella soltó una carcajada.

 **...**

 _Supongo que lo que me gustó de Will Scarlet fue su simpleza. Siempre he pensado que hay algo bello en las cosas simples, como en las flores, los primeros rayos de sol al amanecer o el brillo del rocío sobre la hierba cuando llega el invierno. Son cosas sencillas, a las que a menudo no les damos el valor que se merecen, cuando podemos disfrutar de ellas sin sacrificar nada, con la seguridad de que no nos harán daño. Como una rosa sin espinas._

 _Ésa era la sensación que tenía con Will. Una persona tan natural, podía ver perfectamente a través de él y simplemente disfrutar de su presencia. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparme de que me mintiese, ni de que fuera cruel con otras personas; no haría magia a mis espaldas ni tramaría nada raro._

 _Me daba una tranquilidad que no había tenido desde hacía mucho. Además de que siempre sabía sacarme una sonrisa._

 _Al de poco de conocernos, se pasaba a menudo por la librería y la tienda de antigüedades. Siempre tenía alguna excusa, algo que decirme o algo que proponerme para hacer cuando estuviese libre. Y yo aceptaba de buena gana. Me hacía sentir joven de nuevo, haciendo planes continuamente, planes divertidos y despreocupados. Y siempre, no importaba que hubiese sido un día más o menos duro, Will me hacía reír, mucho. Más de lo que lo había hecho en largo tiempo._

 _Un día, volví a preguntarle qué era lo que realmente había buscado aquella vez en la biblioteca. Porque, aunque estaba tan a gusto con él que parecía que nos conocíamos desde siempre, era totalmente consciente de que no sabía nada de su pasado. Tampoco era como si yo fuera a darle importancia a lo que hubiese hecho antes de aparecer en Storybrooke, simplemente quería saber más de él._

 _-No me lo tienes que contar si es algo personal -añadí al ver que se quedaba callado un momento. Parecía estar ligeramente incómodo, y eso hizo que reprimiera mi curiosidad. No quería darle pie a que me mintiera. Ya había tenido suficientes mentiras en mi vida._

 _-No, no -dijo rápidamente-. Bueno, sí que es bastante personal, pero... no me importa contártelo._

 _Me dedicó una media sonrisa, y me explicó cómo lo que había estado buscando era una forma de volver al País de las Maravillas. Su primer amor se encontraba allí._

 _Una parte de mí se alegró de que confiara en mí lo suficiente como para abrirse y habérmelo contado. Aunque la otra parte se entristeció un poco. Había otra mujer a la que de verdad amaba. Claro que, Will tampoco era mi primer amor._

 _-Yo te ayudaré a buscar la forma de volver -le dije, apoyando una mano en su hombro-. La encontraremos, te lo prometo._

 _Will me miró con sus grandes ojos marrones. Posó su mano sobre la mía, la que reposaba en su hombro._

 _\- ¿De verdad lo harías? -Asentí dedicándole una sonrisa-. Muchas gracias, Bella -me dijo a media voz-. De veras que me vendrá bien alguien más inteligente que yo -dijo en su habitual tono de broma._

 _No pude evitar soltar una risa._

 _La siguiente semana transcurrió de manera algo extraña. Ambos estábamos buscando la forma de que volviera con su amada, pero ¿qué pasaba con nosotros dos? Si Will volvía al País de las Maravillas, posiblemente no volvería a verle, pero yo no podía ser tan egoísta. Se trataba de su amor verdadero, y tenía que ayudarle._

 _Él, por su parte, se mostró algo ausente conmigo durante un tiempo, o eso fue la impresión que me dio._

 _Cuando creí que había encontrado algo que podía ser de utilidad, se lo comuniqué de inmediato._

 _-No estoy segura al cien por cien de que vaya a funcionar, pero creo que deberías intentarlo... -dije tragando saliva. Quería e iba a hacer lo correcto, pero temía que fuera la última noche en la que viera a Will._

 _Aquél pareció sopesarlo un instante. Después clavó sus ojos en los míos._

 _-No -dijo entonces-. No -repitió en tono más firme, como si se convenciera a sí mismo-, se acabó -sentenció, dejando con fuerza sobre la mesa el pergamino que acababa de darle._

 _-Will, ¿qué...? -Empecé, confusa._

 _-No te conté todo sobre Anastasia, Bella -me dijo, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño-. Ella... bueno, ahora es la Reina Roja, con eso te lo digo todo. No es... no es una buena persona, y lo cierto es que me ha hecho mucho daño, no sé qué demonios sigo haciendo detrás de ella._

 _-Supongo que no siempre amamos lo que es bueno para nosotros... -susurré, sintiéndome tremendamente identificada con Will._

 _-Puede -me dijo, cogiéndome una mano-. Pero ahora te he conocido a ti y tengo la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y puede que esto sea lo mejor que me ha pasado -contuve un momento mi respiración, conmovida por sus la palabras-. No vuelvo a ninguna parte. Me quedo contigo, Bella._

 _Pestañeé un par de veces, convencida de que tenía que haber oído mal._

 _-Will... pero... ¿estás seguro...?_

 _Por toda respuesta, me agarró por la cintura y me atrajo contra él, besándome intensamente y yo pasé los brazos alrededor de su cuello, deseando que aquel momento no acabara nunca._

 _Will y yo intentamos darnos una segunda oportunidad a nosotros mismos, porque en el fondo, éramos iguales. Ambos habíamos estado largo tiempo intentando regresar con la persona a la que queríamos, aunque esa persona no fuese buena para nosotros y lo supiésemos. Porque esas personas tenían el corazón oscuro._

 _Juntos nos dimos una segunda oportunidad, parecía que por fin habíamos dejado atrás esa locura, la de amar a Rumplestinskin y la Reina Roja, respectivamente. Era un nuevo comienzo, casi éramos dos personas nuevas._

 _Pero, desgraciadamente, aquellos meses juntos, subestimaos la capacidad del corazón enamorado para seguir amando a pesar de ser maltratado y estar cayéndose a pedacitos._

 _..._

Tuve el "honor" de conocer a Rumplestinskin. Apareció un buen día de nuevo en Storybrooke. Buscó a Bella nada más volvió y se encontró con una sorpresa un tanto desagradable: yo.

El Ser Oscuro. Me pareció evidente que, si alguien había de amarle, ésa era Bella. Sólo alguien como ella sabría ver y sacar su lado más bueno.

Pero eso no era justo para Bella, se merecía a alguien bueno de verdad, alguien que la tratara bien. No digo que yo fuera ese alguien; probablemente Bella se mereciera a alguien mejor que yo, pero desde luego, el Ser Oscuro no lo es. Yo al menos la había tratado bien y, tal vez, precisamente lo que más rabia me dio fue que Rumplestinskin quisiera hacer lo mismo esta vez.

-Tengo algo para ti, Bella -le dije, sosteniendo la pequeña caja de madera en mis manos.

\- ¿Qué es, Will? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

Inspiré aire y abrí la caja despacio. En su interior descansaba el rojo y puro corazón de Bella, ése que Regina le había robado tiempo atrás.

El rostro de Bella se puso del todo serio. Parecía conmovida y preocupada a la vez.

\- ¿Se lo has quitado tú sólo a Regina?

Abrí la boca para responder, pero alguien se me adelantó.

-Técnicamente de esa parte me he encargado yo -apareció Rumplestinskin.

Bella casi dio un bote del susto al escuchar su voz. Lo miró con recelo.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí...? Espera... -nos miró a uno y otro con el ceño fruncido-. Vosotros...

-Hemos colaborado en algo juntos por lo único que tenemos en común -dijo el Ser Oscuro-. Tú.

Bella lo miraba sin poder articular palabra.

-Siento todo lo que te he hecho, Bella -le dijo-, y no espero conseguir tu perdón, pero tenía que hacer una última cosa antes de dejarte seguir con tu vida -cogió a continuación el corazón entre sus manos con suma delicadeza-. Esto te pertenece y debes tenerlo contigo. Él lo protegerá -dijo, señalándome. Y después acercó el corazón al pecho de ella, hasta que éste volvió a su lugar de origen. Bella se contrajo un momento, y acto seguido respiró entrecortadamente-. Quiero que tengas una vida feliz. Y espero que él te trate como yo no he sabido. Adiós, Bella.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Rumplestinskin se fue. Había salido de la vida de Bella. Al menos, ésa parecía haber sido su intención en un primer momento. Debí haber supuesto que no iba a ser tan fácil. Fui un tonto y un iluso.

Miré a Bella. Una sombra de tristeza cubría ahora sus bonitos ojos azules. Acababa de despedirse definitivamente de su primer amor. Lo comprendía. O eso creía.

Estaba convencido de que podía hacerla feliz. Podíamos seguir siendo felices como lo éramos antes de que apareciese el Ser Oscuro. Rumplestinskin y Anastasia habían desaparecido del todo de nuestras vidas.

Queriendo mostrarle mi apoyo, que no estaba sola, que me tenía a mí, la cogí de la mano. Ésta estaba tensa y, en vez de estrechármela, se desasió de ella y me dio la espalda, mirando en la dirección en la que acababa de irse Rumplestinskin.

Mentiría si dijese que aquello no me dolió. No sería honesto si dijese que no tenía ilusiones puestas en que Bella pasase página en todo aquello para empezar una nueva, conmigo. Y, puede que sea un ladrón, pero no soy ningún mentiroso.

Supongo que amor verdadero sólo hay uno, el primero, y el resto somos para olvidar. No culpo a Bella de nada. Si en lugar de Rumplestinskin hubiese aparecido Anastasia no sé qué habría hecho yo.

En cualquier caso, en aquel momento sólo podía hacer una cosa. Como buen ladrón que soy, abandoné el lugar del crimen sin dejar rastro. Aunque, la verdad, no estoy seguro de que consiguiera robar nada. El corazón de Bella, desde luego, no. Sus llaves el primer día, sí, pero se las devolví al momento asiqué como bien le dije a ella aquel día, ni siquiera cuenta como un robo. Supongo que lo único que le robé en realidad fueron sus sonrisas…

Cosa que, pensándolo bien, tampoco está nada mal.

 **4 MESES DESPUÉS...**

Tras la vuelta a mi vida como aliado de Robin Hood, el destino quiso devolverme a Storybrooke. El regreso resultó más duro de lo que había previsto. Volver me hizo recordar y reabrir heridas; ya no era sólo la de Anastasia, sino también la de Bella, mucho más reciente.

No me molesté en decirle que había vuelto. No sabía exactamente cuál iba ser su reacción; y, a decir verdad, tampoco la mía. No estaba seguro de estar preparado. Asiqué los primeros días me las ingenié para vivir en Storybrooke sin toparme con ella. No pareció llegar a saber que yo seguía deambulando por aquí.

Finalmente decidí que aquello era absurdo. Yo quería estar con Bella, quería hablar con ella, saber al menos qué tal le iba. Y no podíamos evitarnos eternamente, más cuando todo indicaba que Storybrooke sería nuestro hogar por largo tiempo.

Me acerqué por lo tanto a la tienda de antigüedades cuando ésta estaba a punto de cerrar, y miré a través del cristal de la puerta.

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas de mimbre, el codo sobre la mesa y la cara apoyada en la mano. Había algo melancólico en su mirada y también lo que a mí me pareció una sombra de angustia. Me pregunté qué sería lo que no dejaba de observar.

Pronto lo vi. Era una rosa. Pero no una rosa cualquiera; aquélla indicaba si Rumplestinskin seguía con vida o no. Me entristeció verla tan pendiente de una estúpida rosa. Ésa no era la vida feliz que Bella se merecía.

No se me ocurría qué podía decirle en esos momentos, asique simplemente me alejé antes de que se percatara de mi presencia.

Transcurrió una semana más. Una semana más sin vernos. Desconozco hasta qué punto sabía que yo estaba en Storybrooke, alguien podía habérselo dicho, aunque, de cualquier modo, estoy seguro de que todo ese tiempo para Bella transcurrió en torno a la dichosa rosa.

Afortunadamente, Rumplestinskin se recuperó. Storybrooke no deja de ser un pueblo pequeño, e incluso yo me enteré enseguida. Sentí alivio por Bella, al menos podría volver a su vida normal, estar tranquila.

Aunque esa tranquilidad no le duró mucho. En el momento no tuve todos los detalles de lo que había ocurrido, pero, en resumen, lo que supe más tarde es que Garfio estaba en el inframundo y habían ideado un plan de rescate para sacarlo de ahí. Rumplestinskin había ido con ellos, y Bella se encontraba sola de nuevo en Storybrooke.

Una mañana la vi pasar, al igual que la había visto meses atrás, de camino a la biblioteca. Iba con la cabeza gacha, la mirada perdida en el asfalto. Había vuelto al mismo estado anímico de incertidumbre y preocupación.

Me di una vuelta por la calle, pensativo. Miré algunos escaparates con poco interés. Estaban llenos de ofertas e ideas para enamorados, grandes corazones de cartulina por todos los lados. ¿Se podía ser más empalagoso? Y entonces caí en la cuenta. ¡San Valentín! Efectivamente, estábamos a catorce de febrero.

Me quedé un instante mirando uno de los escaparates a la vez que una idea empezaba a coger forma en mi mente. Sonreí.

 _Me tomé un breve descanso al mediodía. Cerré la puerta de la biblioteca y me senté en una terraza para tomar un sándwich y un zumo de naranja. Ni siquiera me lo terminé, no es que tuviera especial hambre._

 _Miré a mi alrededor. La mayoría de mesas las ocupaban parejas jóvenes, que compartían risas y algún que otro efímero beso de vez en cuando._

 _San Valentín, el día de los enamorados. No podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia. A mí también me hubiese gustado pasar el día con Rumple. No necesitaba hacer ningún plan especial, simplemente tenerlo a mi lado. Pero eso hoy no iba a poder ser._

 _Regresé a la biblioteca a paso lento, algo desganada. Me encantan los libros, pero recuerdo lo mucho que deseé que esa tarde se pasase gente por la biblioteca... Me sentía algo sola, tanto que no podía concentrarme lo suficiente en ninguna historia. Los libros no me estaban haciendo la buena compañía que solían hacerme habitualmente._

 _Fui a abrir la puerta de nuevo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba abierta. Fruncí el ceño. Alguien debía de haberla abierto con mucha destreza, ya que no parecía forzada, pero las llaves seguían en mi bolsillo._

 _Entré con cierta cautela, aunque no parecía haber nadie. Avancé un par de pasos, sigilosamente. Y lo que vi entonces me hizo abrir mucho los ojos, con gran sorpresa. Tenía ante mí una mesa con dos sillas, iluminada por dos velas, una botella de vino en el centro con dos banderitas francesas a cada lado y un montón de comida y dulces típicos de allí._

 _Me acerqué a la mesa, incrédula, y me topé una montaña de libros sobre una de las sillas. Eran de una autora francesa del siglo XIX llamada Colette._

 _-Feliz San Valentín -me sobresaltó una voz a mis espaldas._

 _\- ¿Will? -Inquirí, no cabiendo en mí de mi asombro. Me dedicó una media sonrisa-. ¿Qué haces aquí? -Arqueó ambas cejas, había sonado un tanto acusatoria, pero me rectifiqué rápidamente-. Quiero decir, me alegro de verte... no sabía que... -estaba tan sorprendida y emocionada que me costaba acabar las frases-. ¿Has hecho tú esto? -Inquirí finalmente, señalando la mesa. Aunque era una pregunta absurda, no había nadie más ahí._

 _Por toda respuesta volvió a sonreír._

 _-He pensado que nadie se merece pasar San Valentín solo -dijo, acercándose a mí-. He recordado que siempre dices que te gustaría viajar a Europa y... bueno, creo que Francia te gustaría especialmente porque... ¡es la capital del amor! –parecía estar improvisando. -Y tú… eres un amor de persona. -añadió con tono de estar bromeando._

 _Una ancha sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en mis labios y dejé escapar una risilla. No me creía que Will de verdad estuviese aquí, que hubiese vuelto y hubiese organizado todo eso para mí. No pude evitar el impulso de abrazarle por más tiempo._

 _-Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí... -le dije con total sinceridad, estrechándole con fuerza entre mis brazos._

 _Él, en cambio, pareció dudar un momento. Apenas fueron unas milésimas de segundo, un titubeo tan efímero que dudé si lo había imaginado, pero finalmente me respondió al abrazo con ganas._

 _-Y yo... -susurró._

 _Las siguientes horas que pasamos juntos fueron todo un respiro para mí, tanto que ni siquiera fui consciente de que el reloj se me movía. La tarde se me pasó tan rápido… y sólo entonces fui consciente de lo mucho que había echado de menos a Will._

 _-Espero que te haya gustado... -dijo con una sonrisa, señalando la poca comida que quedaba en la mesa._

 _\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Me ha encantado todo! Muchísimas gracias... de veras que has convertido mi triste San Valentín en un gran día. -Le dije con una amplia sonrisa._

 _Él me la devolvió, aunque había un brillo algo triste en sus ojos. Cogió su copa de vino._

 _\- ¿Brindamos? -Me dijo. Cogí yo también mi copa-. Porque el siguiente San Valentín lo pasemos con quien queremos._

 _Me detuve un momento. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue que yo ya estaba con alguien a quien quería. Quería dejarle claro que era una persona importante en mi vida y que me encantaría tenerlo a mi lado. Pero temía seriamente volver a hacerle daño, asique en su lugar, se me ocurrió otra cosa. Sonreí de medio lado._

 _\- ¿Por qué no este mismo? -Le pregunté cómplice._

 _Will me miró confuso y yo me levanté rápidamente._

 _-Espera aquí -le dije alegremente, mientras desaparecía tras el mostrador de la biblioteca._

 _Lo encontré fácilmente. Llevaba guardado en el mismo lugar desde el día en que Will había decidido quedarse en Storybrooke. Ahí estaban el libro de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y todo lo que necesitaba para llegar al mundo que éste describía. Supe que lo extrañaría si se iba, pero darle el libro era lo correcto, se lo debía. No podía ser tan egoísta de quedarme a Will cuando no le iba a dar lo que en un primer lugar lo mantuvo aquí, mi corazón._

 _-Aquí tienes -volví, dejando todo el material en la mesa ante él. Lo inspeccionó por encima con el ceño fruncido-. Aún estás a tiempo de volver si es lo que de verdad quieres._

 _Me miró algo dubitativo, pero justo entonces un fuerte estruendo resonó en la calle, y me acerqué al cristal de la puerta. Fuera había mucho humo, aunque pronto se pudieron vislumbrar unas siluetas. Se me hicieron conocidas._

 _-Rumple... -murmuré con una mano en el pecho._

 _Abrí la puerta rápidamente y corrí hacia él._

 _\- ¡Rumple! -Exclamé, dándole un abrazo. Me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos._

 _-Hemos vuelto... -dijo cogiendo aire, como si él mismo no se lo creyera del todo-. Ya estoy aquí, Bella -me dijo, dándome un beso en la cabeza._

 _Me aparté un momento para poder mirarle a los ojos. Me dedicó una sonrisa que no pude más que devolverle, y le di un largo beso._

 _Volví a la biblioteca al de poco, pero ya no había ni rastro de Will. Todo lo que encontré fue una servilleta de papel sobre la silla en la que había estado sentada, en la que ponía, "Gracias, Bella". Sonreí algo melancólica. No necesitaba más pruebas. Se había ido. Había vuelto al País de las Maravillas, buscaría a Anastasia, y de veras que espero que la encontrase y fuese feliz con ella._

 _Yo iba a notar su falta. Puede que Will no tuviese todo mi corazón, pero sí un trozo de él. Había dejado una huella en mí que no desaparecería fácilmente. Yo sabía que mi lugar estaba aquí, junto a Rumple, pero eso no quiere decir que el amor verdadero sea sólo el primero. El amor no es único y exclusivo. Yo tenía claro que nunca iba a olvidar a Will._


End file.
